Capris Castiglione
Capris Castiglione was the twin sister of Jackie Estacado and the first woman to host The Darkness, the daughter of Danny Estacado and an unknown prostitute. Biography Early Life Capris and her brother was born to unnamed woman. When she was born Capris was taken, at her mother's request, by Father Brendan who raised her away from her brother, whom the priest knew would be cursed upon his 21st birthday. The hope was that by separating the siblings they might spare Capris the fate that was destined for Jackie. Capris grew up a happy child and was raised by Father Brendan as his own daughter in a separate orphanage. Frankie Franchetti learned of Capris' and considered bringing her into their family but decided against it to spare her the ugly side of their lives after seeing how innocent she was. The Murder of Bray One day after her 18th birthday Capris returned to the room she shared with her best friend and found her dead. While it appeared she committed suicide Capris did not believe this as Brooke had been so ecstatic that her life was going so well after finishing school and landing a good job. Capris and Father Brendan broke into the room and Capris removed her friends diary from its hiding place. They also found a video tape depicting Brooke and a public figure having sex. The Sheriff opted not to follow up on the lead as he said it would cause a scandal. After turning 21 Capris, like her older brother, inherited the powers of the darkness. As the younger sibling she did not inherit full use of it. She was found by Robert Bearclaw (Ripclaw) who trained her in the use of her abilities. Capris then sought revenge for the murder of her friend. She executed the producer, distributor, and star (the sheriff) for her friend's death. Meeting Jackie She later introduced herself to her older brother and told him where he could find Frankie who was being held by Lauren Franchetti, the (then current) Angelus. She also informed Jackie that they were siblings and if he had any doubts to ask Frankie when he saw the Don. Capris is next seen watching over Ripclaw and Jackie while the two prepare to save the world. Capris contemplates taking all of Jackie's power for herself (IE: by impregnating herself with his child) but opts not to because that would destroy all the faith Robert has in her and she respects the cybernetic mutant too much for that to happen. She simply kisses her brother (exclaiming the man can kiss even when he's unconscious) and then is joined by Jenny, Ripclaw's fiance. Conflict with Jackie After the Darkness and Jackie started to conflict with each other, the entity contacted Capris, offering her to become its new host if she kills her brother. Capris agrees and with the Darkness guidance, sets out to gather an army, which will help her to achieve her goal. She recruits Rashad Arrington, Clark McKendricks and Jackie's Clone as grunts for her army. Capris then travels to Omaha and proceeds to infect the entire city with the Darkness virus. She then sends her grunts to stall Jackie as she prepares for their eventual fight. After Jackie finally manages to kill the grunts and reach Omaha, Capris attacks him. She first cuts in half Jackie's concubine Elle and then proceeds to focus on Jackie. Jackie questions her why did she do all of this. Capris answers that after Jackie became a weak host, the Darkness sought her. Seduced by its powers, Capris went on to wage war against her brother. She then summons an army of Darklings and sends them against Jackie. The Darklings notice Aram, but ignore him. Aram urges Jackie to not use the crystallized arm yet and wait for the right moment to strike. After being convinced by Elle to cancel out the Darkness, Aram does this, leaving both Capris and Jackie powerless. Using this chance, Jackie proceeds to drive his crystallized arm through her sister's chest, instantly killing her. Total Darkness Capris was swallowed by the Darkness like all bearers before her. While Jackie was inside the Darkness, he encountered Capris. She didn't remember who she was, but she thought she recognized Jackie. Jackie then told her who she was, before she was dissolved to be re-purposed by the Darkness. Personality In her younger days, Capris was a god loving, good girl, that believed every day was a miracle. She had her faith and people that loved her, particularly Blair, her best friend and Father Brendan who she saw as a father figure. After Capris friend is murdered, she shifts, becoming a more cruel person, that seeks only revenge for her friend. Full of hatred, she became a cold blooded killer who went on the hunt to kill everyone who had something to do with Blair's death. Although she was willing to let people live if they stay out of her way. Capris also begins to yearn for the power of Darkness. She begins to think of ways of how to kill Jackie and get the power for herself, even at one point contemplating of having sex with Jackie, her biological brother in order to get pregnant with his child and thus gaining the Darkness. This yearning for power helped The Darkness to easily seduced and possessed Capris into trying to kill Jackie. Apart Father Brendan, the only other person she ever respected was Robert Bearclaw. Grateful for the training and faith in her, she received from Robert, Capris was even willing to let Jackie go and don't take the Darkness for herself when they both were in ethereal plane. Powers & Abilities Current Powers * Darkness: As a partial host of the Darkness, Capris possessed supernatural abilities, although less powerful than the full host. ** Darkness Armor: She could manifest her own armor. The armor made her impervious to physical injuries and environmental hazards, increased her strength, and gave her claws and bladed "wings" to eviscerate her opponents. *** Superhuman Strength: When the Darkness manifested through her fully it increased her strength to match her brother's. ** Corrupting Blood: Capris can infect anyone with the Darkness virus by letting them drink her blood. ** Darkling Summoning: She could summon and telepathically control legions of Darklings. Former Powers Being only a partial host Capris held only a small portion of the essence of the Darkness. * Shadow Manipulation: Capris had a unique ability to spit out liquid-like shadows with which she could transport anything or anyone that entered them. The speed, size or weight of transported object didn't matter as she was able to transport both flying bullets, humans or heavy trucks. Once the objects entered her shadows, Capris could throw them out through any shadow in her vicinity. Weaknesses * Crystallized Gauntlet: Jackie by using his crystallized gauntlet was able to instantly kill Capris. * Sun Dagger: Like any other Darkness creature, the Sun Dagger could wound or even kill Capris. * Aram: Aram could cancel out Capris Darkness powers, leaving her powerless. * Strong Light: As any other Darkness host, once in strong light, Capris wouldn't able to use her powers. Trivia * Despite being a Darkness user Capris is apparently not known to the Angelus or her host despite using her Darkness powers on many occasions. Gallery Todc7.jpg|Capris in her youth. RCO018 14688angel30.jpg|Capris in her teens. RCO022 14688angel35.jpg|Capris holding Blair's corpse. RCO003 14688angel00.jpg|Capris laying naked in the fountain. RCO003 1468818904.jpg|Capris as Tiffany. RCO008 1468angel14.jpg|Capris attacking the thugs. RCO013 146881angel23.jpg|Capris spitting out shadows. RCO016 146angel27.jpg|Capris taking of the wig. RCO017 14688angel29.jpg|Capris making a snow angel. RCO007 146881angel13.jpg|Capris in her combat gear. RCO012 14690life22.jpg|Capris kissing Jackie. RCO009 1469life29.jpg|Capris and Jackie surrounded by Darkness. Outerd91.jpg|Capris meeting with Jackie's Clone. Outerd69.jpg|Capris infecting Omaha's denizens. Outerd102.jpg|Capris attacking Jackie. Outerd10.jpg|Capris fighting with Jackie. Outerd26.jpg|Capris summoning Darklings. Outerd59.jpg|Capris loosing her Darkness powers. Outerd63.jpg|Jackie killing Capris. Darknesswar10.jpg|Jackie finding Capris in the Realm of the Darkness. Darknesswar22.jpg|Capris being dissolved by the Darkness. Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased Category:Darkness Host Category:Jackie's Nemesis